


Alias: A Secret Life

by FanWriter



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Based on the book series, Crossword, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: ANSWERSACROSS3 Russian5 Fanny Pack9 Matches12 Magazines15 Luck16 Paris18 Necklace19 Monitoring Device20 Lying21 Fashion House24 Glass25 Two26 Fire Department27 Classes28 Plaza Athenee30 Immersion Tank33 Falling In Love35 Clothesline37 Cash38 Bathroom39 Knock41 Vacation42 Red43 Graham44 High Five45 Kiss46 San DiegoDOWN1 Seine2 Fraud4 Newspaper5 Fountain Pen6 Restaurant7 Shoes8 Jim Morrison10 Sublevel Six11 Maillot13 Crab Puffs14 Mole16 Paneled Wall17 Do Not Disturb Sign22 Fifth23 Blew It Up29 Gun31 Motorcycle32 Kate Jones34 Ammo35 Chocolate36 Safe House40 Noah47 Orly





	Alias: A Secret Life

**Author's Note:**

> ANSWERS
> 
> ACROSS
> 
> 3 Russian  
> 5 Fanny Pack  
> 9 Matches  
> 12 Magazines  
> 15 Luck  
> 16 Paris  
> 18 Necklace  
> 19 Monitoring Device  
> 20 Lying  
> 21 Fashion House  
> 24 Glass  
> 25 Two  
> 26 Fire Department  
> 27 Classes  
> 28 Plaza Athenee  
> 30 Immersion Tank  
> 33 Falling In Love  
> 35 Clothesline  
> 37 Cash  
> 38 Bathroom  
> 39 Knock  
> 41 Vacation  
> 42 Red  
> 43 Graham  
> 44 High Five  
> 45 Kiss  
> 46 San Diego
> 
> DOWN
> 
> 1 Seine  
> 2 Fraud  
> 4 Newspaper  
> 5 Fountain Pen  
> 6 Restaurant  
> 7 Shoes  
> 8 Jim Morrison  
> 10 Sublevel Six  
> 11 Maillot  
> 13 Crab Puffs  
> 14 Mole  
> 16 Paneled Wall  
> 17 Do Not Disturb Sign  
> 22 Fifth  
> 23 Blew It Up  
> 29 Gun  
> 31 Motorcycle  
> 32 Kate Jones  
> 34 Ammo  
> 35 Chocolate  
> 36 Safe House  
> 40 Noah  
> 47 Orly


End file.
